MrStajlz Wiki
Mr Stajlz (DC Universe Made-Up Character) History [https://mrstajlz.fandom.com/wiki/MrStajlz_Wiki? Mr Stajlz] was a heroic outlaw born in the mid 19th century, fighting crime alongside the likes of [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Jonah_Hex_(New_Earth) Jonah Hex] and later [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Abin_Sur_(New_Earth) Abin Sur] and [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Mercury_(New_Earth) Max Mercury]. Living for almost 2 centurys, Mr Stajlz occasionally also teamed up with members of the Justice Society of America and has been part of helping numerous cities from destruction. Orgins Randy Dalton Dawson was born in Portland, Oregon in 1848. His father (Mr. Kent Dawson) abandoned him and his mother (Ms. Bertha Campbell Dawson) at age 4 and went through a tough childhood. He learned at an early age how to use weapons like the revolver, teached by his uncle (Robert Dawson) who acted as a father figure to him. At the age of 16 he ran away from his home because of the treatment he recieved from people around him, he became a hitchhiker for a couple of years. He was often seen in different saloons drinking beer and took care of bar fights that usually occurred. Randy stumbled upon his uncle who was working in one of the saloons as the bartender. He tried to listen to his father figure trying to conversate with him but he was angry with him over how he was treated all those years. He told Randy that it only was to make him into a confident man. Randy didn't want to listen to him so he went out for a cigar. A few minutes later Randy had heard bullet shots fired nearby. He went inside the saloon seeing two masked bandits turning around to face him. One of the bandits tried to pull his gun out but Randy gave him a right hook, knocking him out. Meanwhile the other bandit had his gun pointed at Randy's back. Randy turned around as fast as the blink of an eye and grabbed the gun out of the bandit's hand and used the gun as a hammer to knock him out. When he turned to the bar he spotted his uncle laying on the ground with a bullet between his eyes.This made Randy furious and he later hunted the bandits who escaped the saloon and brought them to justice. Meeting in Heaven Mr Stajlz got shot and killed in a duel with another outlaw by the name of Gerald Gibson in the year 1879. When he passed away he opened his eyes and there was a white light shimmering. Suddenly [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Boston_Brand_(New_Earth) Deadman] appeared in a blurry frame to travel them both to heaven. When they arrived Mr Stajlz was shocked and didn't know if he were dead or alive. A few seconds later [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Aztar_(New_Earth) The Spectre]' '''appears and says: ''I see your potential growing human. I have long sensed your worthiness of the power to do extraordinary things. I shall rely on you''. And as that happens everything starts flickering. '''Mr Stajlz' awakened at the same place he died. People around him was shocked and started shouting: 'It's a miracle, he is our protector!''. ''His wound was healed and the bullet was gone, he couldn't belive it. He then received the title: The Protector, '''Mr Stajlz. He also understood with time that he was aging slower, Decelerated Aging. Receiving Abilities After the events in heaven, Mr Stajlz '''felt that he had a responsibility to keep people safe and bringing criminals to justice. He never received any other abilities other than Decelerated Aging from [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Aztar_(New_Earth) '''The Spectre]. However, that changed. In a collaborated battle alongside [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Mercury_(New_Earth) Max Mercury] to take down bandits that had received futuristic firearms from [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Eobard_Thawne_(New_Earth) Eobard Thawne], Mr Stajlz '''had to utilize energy from the Speed Force to help '''Max Mercury '''gain control of '''Eobard Thawne's madness. He gain Super Human Speed from the Speed Force for a few moments. In a matter of seconds he managed to gather all of the firearms from 20 different bandits. The Super Speed slowly started to fade and he was then granted by Mercury's respect. In a future comic issue, Mr Stajlz '''lost both of his arms in an explosion at the GCPD Headquarters caused by criminal [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Adam_Bomb_(New_Earth) '''Adam Bomb]. Thanks to his Decelerated Aging he had a longer time to survive. Found by [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Aaron_Cash_(Prime_Earth) Aaron Cash], Mr Stajlz's arms was replaced by cybernetic arms in a LAB outside of Gotham. With these arms followed new abilities such as: Cybernetic Enhancement and Superhuman Strenght. Outlaws Of Justice In the mid 1880s a group was formed by cowboys from different states. One of them was Randy Dawson, known as Mr Stajlz for defeating bandits in different styles. Other members [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Jebediah_Kent_(New_Earth) Jeb Kent]' '(related to adoptive father of [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Superman_(Clark_Kent) Superman], [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Jonathan_Kent_(New_Earth) Jonathan Kent]), [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/John_Tane_(New_Earth) John Tane]' '(secretly the outlaw hero, [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/John_Tane_(New_Earth) Jonny Thunder]) and [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Lazarus_Lane_(New_Earth) Lazarus Lane]' '(related to [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Lois_Lane_(New_Earth) Lois Lane]) swore to prevent bandits and gangs from killing innocents. This was Mr Stajlz first time ever teaming up with other so called vigilantes. After 6 years of collaboration, the Outlaws Of Justice went separate ways because John Tane (also known by his alias, [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/John_Tane_(New_Earth) Jonny Thunder]) retired and got married. The rest of the members tought of it more as a hobby and a good deed but left soon after, one by one. Becoming a Bounty Hunter After leaving the Outlaws Of Justice, Mr Stajlz '''became a solo vigilante once again. He secretly started doing bounty's for the state of Oregon and received tons of cash. With the cash he earned, he bought a saloon with the name: ''Drinks & Drunks. ''This was to honor his uncle who in the past owned a saloon, sadly he couldn't buy that saloon because it was destroyed by the government after his uncles passing. Cheating Death... Again '''Mr Stajlz '''has cheated death on numerous occasions and during his time as a bounty hunter, it happend once again. In 1894 '''Mr Stajlz was about to get paid tons of cash for one specific mission, to kill his former friend and outlaw buddy [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/John_Tane_(New_Earth) Jonny Thunder]. 9 years had passed since they last saw each other and Jonny had built a family. Mr Stajlz really needed the cash and went after the retired outlaw. In a failed attempt to fire a revolver bullet through Jonny's''' window, '''Mr Stajlz '''got shot twice in the back by '''Jonny's '''wife and retired vigilante, [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Jeanne_Walker_(New_Earth) '''Jeanne Walker]. When Jonny found out about what happend he had to hide the body of Mr Stajlz. As he was hiding the body in a human sized box, a note fell from Mr Stajlz's pocket. It said: 'There is a bounty on your head old friend. If you see this, i'm dead and you are probably hiding my body. I'm sorry for this, I needed the cash.''. ''Jonny's eyes got filled with tears and dropped the box in a river outside of the town. During the same time that happend, '''Mr Stajlz's soul was transferred to the Spirit World. [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Boston_Brand_(New_Earth) Deadman]' '''appeard infront of him and said: ''Are you kidding me?'. '''Mr Stajlz '''was calm and wondered if there was a way out. '''Deadman '''explained that he was dead... again. So '''Mr Stajlz spent a long time in the Spirit World ''and became close friends with '''Deadman'. At one time, Mr Stajlz demanded to get back to earth but was denied by Deadman. It was a rule that could not be broken. Mr Stajlz tried to convince Deadman '''by reminding him that [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Aztar_(New_Earth) '''The Spectre]' '''gave him abilities to protect the innocents and that there had to be a meaning behind that. '''Deadman' finally agreed to travel them both to earth but only as spirits. When they arrived on earth Mr Stajlz '''noticed that it looked different from when he left it. '''Deadman '''told him that in the ''Spirit World ''time passes faster then on earth. '''Mr Stajlz '''asked '''Deadman: 'If we were in there for only a few days, how many years has passed on earth since my departure?' Deadman 'said: ''I would say approximately 85 years.'' ''Mr Stajlz was in shock and a few seconds later everything started shaking. Missions Archenemy Helping Justice League Declines Offer Powers & Abilities = Powers '''Cybernetic Enhancement: Mr Stajlz can use both of his cybernetic arms to create cyber-sights, gun fire and use interfacing. Decelerated Aging: After the events that happend in heaven, Mr Stajlz was granted the power by Spectre to age at a slower rate than normal humans. [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Superhuman_Stamina Superhuman Stamina]: Because of his Cybernetic Enhancement a cyber-support was placed in his body, making his stamina 4x better than a human olympian. [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Superhuman_Strength Superhuman Strength]: Like his stamina, Mr Stajlz also became generally stronger because of his cybernetic arms. Being able to lift up to 6000 pounds (3 short tons), meaning he can flip a normal sized car with effort or bench press 4000 pounds (2 short tons) with ease and 6000 pounds (3 short tons) with effort. [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Superhuman_Speed Superhuman Speed]: Mr Stajlz had the power of Super Speed for a couple of seconds when teaming up with [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Mercury_(New_Earth) Max Mercury]' '''when he had to use the speed force to defeat bandits with futuristic weapons, read [https://mrstajlz.fandom.com/wiki/MrStajlz_Wiki#Receiving_Abilities ''Receiving Abilities]. This took place in the 19th century and he hasn't been able to use Super Speed since then. Superhuman Durability: He can withstand harm that normal humans can't survive because of his cybernetic-features. [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Cheating_Death Cheating Death]: Mr Stajlz has cheated death on numerous occasions, meaning he was thought being dead those times but returned. Computer Interfacing: He can use his cyber-tech to hack other technology devices. Body Resistance: Thanks to his cybernetic-arms he can use them to shield him from enemies firearms, for example putting his hands infront of his face to shield it from getting shot at. Sensor Systems: Mr Stajlz has both optic and thermal sensors in his cybernetic-arms, developing a scope with both sensors ready to be used in his arms. Shape-Change: He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons (firearms) and technological equipment. Holographic Image Projection: Meaning that Mr Stajlz can see holographic tools/computers appearing from his arm. Abilities * Firearms * [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Hand-to-Hand_Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat] * Computer Hacking Category:Browse